Last Words
by loving'it4321
Summary: I walked over to my room, and noticed there lay a letter adressed to me on my desk, I also noticed from the handwriting that it was from the one I was looking for, but when I finished the letter, I couldn't believe my eyes.. was he really?... It's sad! if you don't like it, then don't read it :


I walked over to my room, I was looking for him for almost three hours now, and thought it was time to give up, he would be there at dinner anyway...

I walked over to my bed, but noticed there lay a letter on my desk.. I changed direction and walked towards my desk, and grabbed the letter.. there were two words on the envelop, it says: 'For Nagumo." So it was obvious addressed to me.

I could also recognize the handwriting, it was from the same white-haired boy I was looking for the past three hours..

I opened to envelop and started to read:

I'm sorry Nagumo (And the rest in Sun Garden.),

This will be my last words ever.

I just wanted you all to know that:

The day I lost my family, I got a new and better one for in return, I didn't only got a new family, but I got the best friends ever that day, I didn't want you all to know what happened with me, so I kept it quiet, but I want you to know the reason, for making an end of my own life..

It's that my parents hated me, and that should be for a reason. On school everyone hates me.. I have never been loved, and don't know how it feels. Of course I know that you all are my family and family loves each other, but I couldn't handle it anymore.

'Nerd'

'Loser'

'Wimp' are my nicknames.

That often say that I have to kill myself, and for once I listened to them, please everyone, I don't want you to be mad..

I just wanted to be free. I wanted to do what I want, without being judged.

Nagumo? I want you to do something for me, that I couldn't, I wanted to give the world a message, this is that message:

_People become so numb to what they are saying, it's the same hate that cause wars from religions._

_Gender to skin colour, the complexion of your pigment._

_It's human rights for everyone, there is no different._

_No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it!_

Now I know, you all might think I'm weak, but to bring this message, I had to do something the world would shock off, the get any attention, I had to do the most hardest thing there exist..

I had to say.. 'goodbye'...

Maybe you all hate me now, especially you Nagumo, for being a wimp, and do it the easy way, but please know that, it wasn't easy for me. it wasn't easy for me, to leave my one and only family behind, to betray the one that gave me love, and a home.. to betray my best friends just to make a point.

But I hope the world will see a change, that people will always be the same. And that there will come a change, because the world will die of hate.. as soon as you read this I'm gone, and I will talk to god, and ask him, to change the human mind from all this discrimination and hate to people who do respect each other..

And I hope my death won't be a waste, and the world would get its colour back someday!

I know that I didn't always saw the good things of live, but that's because all the shadow and darkness, was keeping me in its prison! I hope you all realize, that I couldn't made it any further without you guys and Nagumo? I hope you will forgive me, I know you've been looking for me, but you can't find me anymore, I'm already gone! Please forgive me!

I will never forget my time in Sun Garden with all of you!

Lots of love...

The letter almost fall out of my hands, I was trembling like crazy, what I just had read couldn't be true, he was joking, just another reason to make fun of me, but somehow, his words, it felt so real.. my heart was pounding fast, I didn't know what to do, ask for help, or, let it be, because it was obvious a joke, but... what if it wasn't?

No this wasn't a joke, I noticed he was off the last few months..

He was planning this from the start..

I ran as quick as I could outside and asked help from the first person I ran into..

It was Hiroto and he looked quite surprised to see me in this state..

"Nagumo what's wrong?!" he asked me..

I wanted to reply, but when I opened my mouth, there didn't came out a word.. I trembled and from all the fair I collapsed on the ground.. then I handed him the letter, and as soon as he read it he collapsed next to me on the ground..

I leaned on my hands and my tears dropped down on the ground..

'_it just can't be true!'_ I kept on telling myself, knowing that my best friend was already gone..

Suddenly I bald my hand in fist I stood up, and full of confidence I walked outside.. I could hear Hiroto ask: "What are you going to do?"

What is was going to do? I was going to get my friend back, the one I lived for so long with, and I will not lose him!

I'm going to save him from himself, hoping I'm not too late..

* * *

**That was it, I got my inspiration from a song, you might know it: Same love, from Macklemore! **

**Well hope you liked it, well I hope it reached you! **

**And please review! **_***Puppy eyes***_

**Hihi I love reviews!:D**


End file.
